The Om of Noms 3
During , players were required to collect spice and turn it in at the Copious Cornucopia for prizes. The Burcadian Garden can be found on the Cornucopia Island during . Players receive a certain amount of spice every 23 hours from this building. The Towering Treat Garden could be found on the Cornucopia Island during . This building allows the player to grow certain limited treats. If the player grows certain combinations of these treats, special new treats can be unlocked. Players need prizes from previous tiers in order to unlock the next tier; with the exception of the first tier. *Spice required 5 prizes and Everything Nice required 15 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. Unlocking Treat Combinations Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-NubbleberryTreatDiscovered.png|Nubbleberry Treat Discovered Message Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-CubetuberTreatDiscovered.png|Cubetuber Treat Discovered Message Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-NubbleberryTreatUndiscoveredInTreatMenu.png|Nubbleberry Treat Undiscovered In Treat Menu Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example1.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 1 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example2.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 2 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example3.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 3 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example4.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 4 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example5.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 5 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example6.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 6 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example7.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 7 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example8.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 8 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example9.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint - Example 9 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-Example10.png|Gardenia Crossfarming Hint – Example 10 NubbleberryLocked.png|Nubbleberry Undiscovered In The Treat Farm CubetuberLocked.png|Cubetuber Undiscovered In The Treat Farm The special visitor holding the basket is the witch Gardenia. When tapped on Gardenia will give cross-farming combination hints. There are examples of these hints in the gallery to the right. Some of the things she says are: To unlock these new treats players must grow the following combinations of partner plants in directly adjoining (side touching side) Towering Treat Gardens. It may take multiple tries to unlock the treat through the combination. Players will first receive a popup message that they have "discovered" a new treat and the new treat will replace one of the partner plants on the plot for that attempt. The player will be able to harvest the new plant and regrow it in that spot. However, the plant will remain locked and cannot be grown on any other farm yet. Once a different plant is started on that same plot, the discovered plant will no longer be available. The player must then continue to try the partnership combination and may have to "discover" the new plant several times before the game recognizes it as being permanently unlocked. The player will then receive a pop up message that the plant has been "unlocked" and after that it will be available to choose from the plant menu for any farm large enough to grow it. The combinations to use to unlock the new treats introduced during the can be found in the table below: What is The Om of Noms 3 's objective was to collect spice to trade in. helped build on the Cornucopia Island where the Copious Cornucopia was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Players also received an additional 50 during the tutorial after tapping on the Burcadian Garden. Prize Completion When enough spice was collected they were able to be used at the Copious Cornucopia for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were three tiers with prizes in each section. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from the previous tier to unlock the next tier to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Max Spice *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily spice *Buying spice does not count toward your daily spice limit *The daily spice limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Hidden Bundles of Treats In addition to being able to find Hidden Bundles of Treats throughout a player's park: *On standard days Gardenia can be found and gives 50 and 1. *On double days Gardenia can be found and gives 100 and 1. Backflip Studios Help Center and FAQ When was introduced, Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the video in it is in the gallery section of this page: BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-OmOfNoms3-Part_11.png|Part 11 Gallery Notes *On November 8, 2017, Update 4.2.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on November 9, 2017 and ended on November 29, 2017. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in spice at the Copious Cornucopia from November 9, 2017 through November 30, 2017 even though after November 29, 2017 no new spice could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On November 10, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of spice from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of spice. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. *This promotion repeated on November 24, 2017. Category:Events